


Searching for Something to Say

by alynwa



Series: Song Stories [27]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa
Summary: The prompt is "25 or 6 to 4" by Chicago.  Lyrics are after the story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is "25 or 6 to 4" by Chicago. Lyrics are after the story.

“Mr. Kuryakin! I don’t remember giving you permission to sleep!”

The blond felt a hand roughly grab him by his hair and yank his head up and back so that he was staring at his tormentor. He searched for something to say, but nothing would stay in the forefront of his mind. His eyes shifted to the wall clock just over the man’s shoulder. _It’s twenty – five,_ he thought wearily, _Napoleon will be here soon._ Something about that idea didn’t seem quite right, but he wasn’t sure what the problem with it was.

“I asked you, _Mr._ Kuryakin, what your mission is!”

Finally, he was able to answer. “I have told you: I was not on a mission, I do not know anything about anything. I do not know why I am here or how I came to be here! I do not know who you are! Who _are_ you?”

“Do you take me for a fool? You will answer me! What is your mission?”

For the first time, the blond noticed a window on one wall; he could see that it was getting light outside. _He’s been questioning me all night!_ He looked at the clock and squinted. _What was I thinking?_ Aloud, he said, “Twenty – five.”

The man turned to see what had caught Illya’s attention. “Twenty – five? Twenty – five what? Or have you lost the ability to tell time? The drug I gave you must be affecting you differently. I have heard this about you.”

 _I want to fall asleep so badly, but I need to try to stay awake. I have to convince this idiot that I do not know anything. If I did, I would tell him!_ ”I do not know anything. I do not have a mission. Why do you insist on calling me Mr. Kuryakin?” Swirling lights began dancing in front of his eyes. When he realized they were an illusion, he groaned and closed them. A stinging slap on his face forced his eyes open again.

“I am losing patience with you!” Slap! “You will tell me what your mission is now or I swear, I will feed you to my dogs!” Slap! Slap! Slap!

“Ow! But I keep telling you, I DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!” But even as he was screaming, a little niggling thought began trying to burrow its way up to the surface of his consciousness. _I do know,_ it was trying to say even as his conscious mind tamped the thought down.

His interrogator raised his hand to strike him again, but loud noises emanating from beyond the closed door froze him in place. “It would seem that UNCLE has found you. Well, it won’t do them any good!” He backed over to a small table and withdrew a pistol from its drawer. He began to point it at his captive when a small explosion caused the door to blow off its hinges to reveal Napoleon Solo with gun in hand.

It took a millisecond for Solo to assess what was happening before shooting a sleep dart into the man’s neck. As he slumped to the floor, the CEA walked quickly to his partner’s side. “How you doing, Tovarisch?” he asked as he began to untie the ropes holding the smaller man to the chair.

“Who are you?” the blond asked as he brought his arms around to his front and began rubbing his wrists to get his circulation moving again. “No, wait. I…I _do_ know you. Napoleon, right?”

“Yes, Partner Mine, I am Napoleon and you are Illya Kuryakin and the reason things are fuzzy for you is because you took Capsule B. Are you starting to remember anything else?” He pulled a canteen off his belt and handed it to Illya. “Water. Drink some.”

“Thank you,” the Russian replied before taking a long swig. It felt like he hadn’t drunk or eaten anything for days. Maybe he hadn’t, he wasn’t sure, but the refreshing liquid was making him feel better and was helping to clear his mind. “Things are starting to come back to me. I looked at the clock and I thought ‘twenty – five’ and I actually _said_ the word out loud even though I don’t know why.” He rubbed his forehead as he allowed Napoleon to help him stand.

Napoleon put his arm around Illya to help support his weight as they exited the room. “Don’t worry about Schneider there; the Cleanup Crew will get him after they’ve finished rounding up the goons who were guarding this place. You called me via communicator and said you were in imminent danger of being captured and you were about to take Capsule B. The last thing you said to me was to say ‘twenty – five or six to four’ to you when I rescued you.”

Illya stopped in his tracks and stared. “ _Twenty – five or six to four?”_ he repeated. At Napoleon’s nod, he allowed himself to be led to a waiting car while saying the phrase over and over. “Oh! I remember now! It stands for 3:35 or 3:36 on the clock! It is the combination to Schneider’s safe where he keeps his satrap’s records, including who in the local and state governments is on THRUSH’s payroll. Right 33, Left 53 and then right 36.”

“Well, using the combination is a lot easier than cracking the safe. Good job, Illya. The Old Man will be pleased. Here, I have the drug to counteract the effects of Capsule B.”

The Russian shook his head _no._ “Unfortunately, I was given a truth serum that interacted with the capsule. It was a terrible feeling, Napoleon. I _wanted_ to tell what I knew, but I didn’t know anything, including my name. I was delusional. I didn’t know how much more I could take.”

Napoleon rubbed his partner’s back in sympathy. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that. As soon as Waverly debriefs you, I’m taking you to Medical for a checkup.” He raised his hand to forestall Illya when he saw him open his mouth. “No argument. If there are traces of this serum in your system, we need to identify it.”

“You are right.”

“Wow, you _must_ be drugged to agree to go to Medical so easily! Seriously though, I know that sometimes induced amnesia can help keep our secrets safe, but I don’t feel comfortable having our agents use it, especially someone like you who is so susceptible to unique side effects.”

“Well, until we find something less stressful, Capsule B is all we have.”

Shrugging his shoulders as he put the car in drive Napoleon said, “I know. Tell you what: Dinner’s on me tonight, even if you have to stay overnight in Medical.”

“Are you always this generous? I do not remember.”

“Absolutely.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Waiting for the break of day  
>  Searching for something to say  
>  Flashing lights against the sky  
>  Giving up I close my eyes  
>  Sitting cross-legged on the floor  
>  25 or 6 to 4  
>  Staring blindly into space  
>  Getting up to splash my face  
>  Wanting just to stay awake  
>  Wondering how much I can take  
>  Should I try to do some more  
>  25 or 6 to 4  
>  Feeling like I ought to sleep  
>  Spinning room is sinking deep  
>  Searching for something to say  
>  Waiting for the break of day  
>  25 or 6 to 4  
>  25 or 6 to 4


End file.
